


Strange Situations

by InNightSoRansomedRogue



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Blindspot bitchfest, F/F, Kabriggs, Zapatterson, kt regrets this probably, prison break ?, slow burn or smth, this is literally just two pissed off gay angry women, torture mention, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNightSoRansomedRogue/pseuds/InNightSoRansomedRogue
Summary: This started out as a ridiculous crack ship between Shepherd x Nas but actually was fun to write and I sort of like the idea of these two together. Nas wants intel, Shepherd doesn't want to share and then,, well. You'll see





	Strange Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ZPgays twitter group chat. I love all of y'all and you inspired me to finally post this fic.

Shepherd had a plan. A plan to get out, to escape. 

Simply put, she had a plan to break out of here and get back to the remnants of Sandstorm. She knew the layout of the New York Office well enough, she’d planned for it 7 months before, when she and a team of Sandstorm soldiers had attacked the very building where she was now held prisoner. Memorising the guards shift rotations was easy, she’d done it a thousand times before, escaped from places far more challenging than this. Biding time and waiting for an opportunity came naturally to her. Four months of torture day in and day out wasn’t the problem. 

It was the woman who was approaching the doors to her cell - Nas Kamal. 

Shepherd looked up and met her glare. Nas then signalled for the guards to place handcuffs on the other woman’s wrists. Shepherd didn’t fight it, as she had done for the first two months of being held in the black site. Nas had learnt the hard way that even while handcuffed, Shepherd is still as dangerous as she is out of them. She turned and walked towards the interrogation room. 

The room was dimly lit, the luminescent grey lighting all too familiar. Nas took a seat at the table where Shepherd had been moved to. She didn’t so much as blink. Those cold eyes staring back at her with nothing but contempt and cruel intentions. 

Nas produced a file from seemingly nowhere and clasped it tightly. “This,” She began, shifting her eyes down to the envelope. “Is everything we have on you” 

Shepherd raised an eyebrow. She didn’t waste any time in staying quiet “You think I don’t know what you’ve found? I’ve been here for four months. I know who you are, I know who you work for and I know that you have a sist-“

She was cut off by Nas slamming down the file onto the metal table, the sound echoing through the room.  
“Either you start talking today or I arrange for someone to transport you to a far a less accommodating box and throw you in it.” She hissed, her voice becoming louder than before. 

Shepherd had hit a sensitive topic, and she knew it. A sly smirk appearing on her face at eliciting the exact reaction she was hoping for.  
“Don’t play games with me, Nas Kamal” Shepherd warned, her voice low. “I know more about you than you do yourself. I’m not going to talk, no matter what you do to me. You torture me? You’ve tried, and look where that’s gotten you.” She laughed, a cold, harsh laugh. Mockery. 

Nas shifted. “I don’t know what you think you’ve got to gain here. I’m the one calling the shots. I’m going to get my way. You don’t have a choice here.” she scorned. Their eyes met. 

Looking down at the metal table, Shepherd smiled again, cold and unflinching. “You know what? I don’t believe you’d kill me. You lose either way, Miss Kamal. This is my victory. You can’t win. So, don’t even try.” 

It was Nas’ turn to smile now, a grim expression plastered on her face. She was quiet for a moment, and leant back in her chair as if she was bored. “That’s funny though, because that’s what you’d want isn’t it?” 

There was a pause.

Shepherd leant forwards, placing her hands on the table, handcuff chains clinking as she did so. “You don’t call any shots. Or anything, really. Do you really think that I’m just going to tell you all the wonderful things you want to know? Things you…need to know. Of course not.”

Nas looked down at the table, she scoffed, and shook her head. “You really don’t understand the situation, do you? The fact that you’re in an interrogation room and not a cell is a luxury in itself. People like you deserve far worse.” 

“People like me. An interesting statement.”  
Nas held Shepherd’s glare. She said nothing. 

She waited, crossing her arms.  
And then, 

“What kind of person am I? People like me. What types of people are like me, exactly?” 

Her flat tone made Nas increasingly irritated. “You are a terrorist”  
A laugh. “That’s what the law says.”

“You’ve killed hundreds of people. Murdered people, tortured people inhumanely –“

“Ah. Special Agent Patterson. She was difficult. Although I suppose that’s part of the fun, isn’t it? It wasn’t personal. I’d do it again if I could, perhaps this time I’d get her to talk. I’m better at this than you are”

Nas Kamal had heard enough. She had a tolerance highest than most, but Patterson was part of her family. The thought of anyone hurting her made her blood boil. And to be insulted like this made her anger rise further.

Calming her anger, she sighed, annoyed. “Alright. It’s clear you’re not going to be of any use today, and I don’t have time for this.” and with that she stood up and walked towards the door. “Take her back. I’m done here” 

The door closing behind her, Nas paced down the corridor, she nearly reached the office but quickly passed by S.I.O.C, where she noticed Patterson sat at her desk, Tasha beside her.  
Nas smiled to herself, those two were inseparable. She hoped Tasha hadn’t heard the comments Shepherd had just made about the smaller blonde. Nas had been barely able to contain her own anger, and everyone knew how Tasha and Patterson felt about each other.  
She was about to turn away, but instead headed back and walked into the lab. 

 

Patterson was typing at her computer but turned to greet her. “Oh hey” 

Nas stepped forward, she tried to smile, but from the look on the blonde’s face she figured it looked more like a grimace. Before Nas could enquire about Tasha, Patterson gasped;  
“Oh man, uh the data migration isn’t finished yet, I’m still trying to get an angle on Roman but with all the ciphers its…taking some time, I mean I coul-“

“Don’t worry about that for now, Patterson” Nas offered, “I actually was hoping to speak to Tasha.”  
Patterson relaxed visibly and gestured with her hands for the pair of them to hurriedly get out of her work space. 

Tasha smiled, and squeezed Patterson’s shoulder reassuredly before following Nas into the corridor.  
“What is it? Do you need help in there?” the brunette asked. 

Nas was about to object but relaxed quickly. It wasn’t that Tasha was questioning her ability, but rather wanted to help for her own reasons, most likely. She shook her head. “No, thanks. I’ve finished for today, but there was something came up. Were you watching in there?” 

“No, I was helping Patterson with her ciphers, why?” 

Nas exhaled. “She spoke about Patterson.”

Tasha’s eyes flashed with pain. But then it was gone in an instant. “That’s nothing new, and its to be expected.” Her voice tight. 

“I know, but…”

Suddenly, Tasha was tense once more, the open corridor becoming uncomfortable. Something feathered in her jaw. “What did she say exactly?” 

“It doesn’t matter. All I’m saying is, if you want to….talk to her you can. You deserve answers, for yours and Patterson’s sakes.” Nas countered.

“Forget it” was all she said.  
With that, she turned away and headed back into the lab.

As Nas watched her walk away, she couldn’t help but feel defeated.  
She started towards the elevator, pressed the call button and waited.  
Her thoughts drifted back to what Shepherd had said to her in the interrogation room. Perhaps she was right, four months of trying – and failing - to extract information didn’t exactly come with any benefits. Nas had spent six years of her life hunting down Sandstorm, and now their leader was in custody, she should have felt some satisfaction. Instead, she was frustrated at how incompetent she seemed at her job. Her entire job was to get intel, obtain secrets and gather vital data. It was what she was good at. What she had trained for.

It was the why she couldn’t be found in any database. The NSA’s methods were barbaric, but hers were worse. And still, she’d failed.  
The sudden pinging sound of the elevator arriving let her push down those thoughts as she stepped inside and the doors shut.


End file.
